


on broadway

by slytherbitches



Series: the siremy collection [4]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jeremy is a sweetheart, its super cute, simon is famous!, they play hanschen and ernst like on the show, they're on broadyway performing spring awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which simon saunders life is bright lights, camera flashes and red carpets





	on broadway

At age five Simon Saunders booked his first acting role. He was only on screen for a couple minutes. But his day on set made him fall in love with it. The thrill of it all. How a set became a well oiled machine to produce something so special.

At age twelve he booked the lead role on a tv show and moved to Los Angeles with his family. Said show ended up becoming insanely popular. Almost overnight he gained millions of followers online. Suddenly he was thrown into this world that he hadn’t prepared for. But despite all of that he loved it.

At age fifteen his rose coloured glasses had started to fall off. He had realised he was gay. Simple as that. He didn’t want to hide it either. He was tired of fans going crazy over himself and his female co-stars. But his management team forbade him from speaking about it. They forbade him from being himself.

At age seventeen all he wanted was to be a normal kid. He wanted to be able to walk the streets alone. He wanted to be able to make mistakes without being scrutinized for them. He wanted to make his own decisions. Be able to post online without having to check it through five different people. He wanted freedom.

Also at age seventeen he made his Broadway debut. It was one of the best decisions he ever made. He moved into a smallish apartment in the big city, away from his parents for the first time in forever. He moved in with Lillette Suarez, a friend he had known from his childhood who actually convinced him to audition for the show. Despite her being four years his superior they were very close.

His parents took a lot of convincing to let him be apart of the show. One, they didn’t want him to be away for so long and they couldn’t exactly uproot Emma. Two, they didn’t believe in the shows messages. But three, he was playing a gay boy. Hanschen in Spring Awakening.

 

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  7h_

_the rumours are true! i will be making my broadway debut as hanschen in spring awakening this winter! words can’t explain how excited and grateful i am for this opportunity, stay tuned_

_18K               34K                  98K_

 

“Simon, chill. It’s going to be fine.” Simon was currently pacing around the apartment. It was the first day of rehearsals and he was freaking out. He had met a few of the cast but he was a last minute addition. There was going to be a whole load of new faces. “What if they think I just got cast so the show would generate some buzz?”

“They’ll hear you sing and completely change their minds, now come on. Don’t want to be late do you?” Simon grabbed his coat and off they went. They decided to walk as the rehearsal space was only a couple of blocks away. Simon could see the paparazzi from across the street, so he leaned in and whispered in Lillette’s ear. “How many times do I have to mention we are just friends?”

“Maybe we should give them a show?” Lillette threw her head back and laughed at Simons gross expression. “Okay no way, I’d have to be super drunk for that. And by super drunk I mean black out drunk and passed out.” Lillette shook her head. “Don’t underage drink!”

“I don’t! Got to keep that good boy image you know.” The two arrived at the studio, they seemed to be the last. Lillette immediately abandoned him, running over to talk to some people she had worked on previous shows with. Simon stood awkwardly for a moment before the directors, Lou and Tracy came up to him.

“Simon! I hope your settling in well.” He smiled brightly at the two. “The cold weather is getting to me.” The three laughed loudly. “Alright! If everyone could take their seats!” Simon made his way over to the seat with the same ‘Hanschen’ assigned to it. His breath hitched as his eyes landed on the boy in the seat next to his. The name ‘Ernst’ sitting in front of him.

He was cute. Not doubt about it. He made Simon’s heart beat twice as fast as it should. He sat down quickly. Becoming self conscious he had been staring for too long. Simon was an awkward human being. Despite literally having to meet people for a job, he just wasn’t very good at it.

“Hi, I’m Jeremy.” He held his hand out for Simon to shake. “Hey, Simon.” H looked into his eyes and saw a mesmerising shade of green. “I know, oh uh that sounds creepy! I watched the show you were on, it was really sad when you died.” Simon laughed, actually laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

He watched as Jeremy opened his mouth to say something more but Lillette had started her lines. They were doing a table read of all the scenes, skipping the songs. Simon watched everyone intently. One of his favourite things to do on set and with castmates was to watch them. He loved finding the difference between a person and the character they’re portraying. He liked to spot the little characteristics a person gave their character to really bring them to life. As he looked around a room full of talented people he couldn’t help but get the feeling that the experience he was about to partake in was going to be a special one.

 

The next few months were probably the hardest yet most fun and fulfilling months of his life. There was non stop rehearsals, having to perfect a show was hard work. Late nights were normal and Simon was hardly fitting in all of his school work. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he only got four hours of sleep a night because he was doing something he loved, with people he was beginning to love.

Over the months he had become close with all of the cast. Robbie (who was playing Melchior) spent almost every night at his and Lillette’s apartment, running through lines and scenes. But Simon had a suspicion it had something to do with the constant flirting between the two (there was a betting pool going around to see how long it would take them to get together).

Gwen (who played Ilse) and Simon had started to spend some of their free time roaming around NYC for the best coffee place. The two had a shared love (addiction) that fuelled their friendship, and online rumours about the two.

Then there was Jeremy. Jeremy who made Simons heart flutter. Jeremy who Simon confided his secrets in. Jeremy who had board game nights with Simon. Jeremy who Simon was falling hard for.

The two got off to a rocky start, Simon being a complete and utter mess whenever Jeremy came within three feet of him (which was a real struggle when they rehearsed their scenes). But one day he came and sat beside him, sitting through all his stumbled words. Simply smiling and inquiring about the next thing that came to mind.

They realised they had more in common than originally thought. They were the closest in age out of the whole cast, Simon being the youngest at seventeen and Jeremy being the second youngest at eighteen (almost nineteen). The rest of the cast was mid to late twenties and early thirties. They were close to inseparable. Simon couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“Welcome to our home for the next unspecified amount of time!” The cast had entered the theatre for the first time, sets and all. Simon thought he was going to cry. It was a perfect amount of wow and simplicity. It captured the shows essence perfectly. They had about a week and a half before previews were going to start, their official run beginning in a month. Simon was scared shitless, but he was ready.

 

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  10h_

_wow i just made my broadway debut surrounded by amazing people performing a beautiful show, i can’t explain how much i love my job_

_11K               28K                  117K_

 

“To Spring Awakening!” The cast had gathered at Gwen’s apartment for a little party to celebrate their first real show. The critics reviews had all been favourable and their grand opening was to a full house. Simon was riding a high he didn’t think he was going to come off of.

“Si! You did awesome, I couldn’t ask for a better scene partner! Or scene stealer should I say.” Jeremy pulled him into a side hug, his arm lingering on his waist. Neither one was preparing to pull away. “Thanks Jer, you were amazing.” In the dim lighting he thought he could spot a faint blush on his cheeks, he was sure there was one on his own though.

“Want a drink?” Simon shook his head, still focused on the arm around his waist. “I don’t drink.” Jeremy threw his head back and laughed. “Good, I wasn’t offering. I meant a lemonade or something.” Jeremy wrapped his hand around Simons and lead him to the kitchen.

Simon propped himself on the bench top, Jeremy simply leaning against it. The two had red cups in hand, he felt like he was experiencing a high school party for the first time. They sat alone in the kitchen talking about everything and nothing. In the background he could vaguely hear the sounds of his friends chatter and music.

_I am not the only traveller, who has not repaid his debt I've been searching for a trail to follow again, take me back to the night we met_

“I love this song! Please dance with me!” Jeremy pulled him off of the countertop and pulled him into an embrace. Jeremys hands going around his waist while Simon’s hands landed around his neck. They looked into each other’s eyes. Not looking away. Simply taking in the moment.

 

_And then I can tell myself, what the hell I'm supposed to do And then I can tell myself, not to ride along with you_

 

“Why?” Simon couldn’t form a coherent sentence. He was so flustered it was insane. “I like the song.” Jeremys shrug made him wonder even more what they were doing. But he pulled him closer and once again he fell into his trap.

_I had all and then most of you Some and now none of you Take me back to the night we met_

 

Simon rested his head against his chest. They continued to sway. Both caught up in their own little world. They didn’t even notice Lillette walk into the kitchen for a moment. She snapped a quick picture, getting the feeling it would be something they would look back on. She left after that. Leaving the boys dancing in the kitchen.

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do Haunted by the ghost of you Oh, take me back to the night we met_

 

Simon lifted his head from his chest and once again stared into his eyes. He was so caught up in the green he didn’t know who leaned in first. But soon they met in the middle, their lips touching for what felt liked the first time. Even though they had kissed multiple times that was Hanschen and Ernst, this was Simon and Jeremy.

_When the night was full of terror, and your eyes were filled with tears When you had not touched me yet Oh, take me back to the night we met_

 

“Simon! Wanna grab some coffee?” It had been three weeks since they had kissed. Simon had been trying to avoid Jeremy as much as possible when having to kiss him onstage everyday. But surprisingly that did help. After the shows everyone was so tired that they went straight home. Simon hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve got heaps of work to do.” They were leaving their Sunday matinee and Jeremy had stopped him after going to the stage door. He watched as his eyes narrowed. “You never say no to coffee.” Simon sighed, he knew him too well.

“Jeremy I really have to get my work done, I’ve got this hu-” Simon began to turn away, hoping if he made a dash for it he could get away. But Jeremy cut him off. “Nope, come on. We are going to that cute hipster place with all the plants and the nice croissants.” Simon couldn’t say no as Jeremy had grabbed his hand and in a flash was pulling him down the streets of New York.

They didn’t speak as they made their way to the café. Simon felt it was half out of awkwardness but also half out of the fact there was no need for words. It took them around five minutes before they arrived at the café. They got a seat easy as it wasn’t too crowded.

“So, uh I wanted to talk to you about the party.” Simon awkwardly looked out the window and saw rain begin to fall. “What about?” Jeremy looked at him weirdly and he began to squirm under his gaze. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Simon began to run through a number of scenarios in his head. The first was that Jeremy regretted it and brought him here to friendzone him. The second one was that Jeremy liked the kiss and wanted to do it more. Simon wasn’t sure which one he wanted. Because when he thought about the second option the worse it got.

His management team had taken more convincing than his parents to let him take the role. They argued it would ‘taint’ his image and they would have to do heaps of damage control. They were simply worried about the gay rumours.

“Oh, uh, the kiss?” Jeremy nodded but before he got in another word Simon decided to rip off the band-aid. “Well we kiss all the time, we literally get paid for it. I don’t see how that one was any different.” Simon was screaming on the inside. When Jeremy’s face fell all Simon wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms. But he couldn’t.

He knew what he was doing was the best for both of them, no matter how hard it was right now. Jeremy didn’t say anything so Simon decided to leave before the situation got any worse. “Jeremy I’ve really got to go do my homework, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He didn’t say anything more so Simon slipped out of the seat and the café.

As Simon walked down the streets he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. As he weaved his way through the crowds they fell and fell and fell. He could help it. He had crushed not only his own heart but it seemed like he had crushed Jeremy’s as well.

“I fucked up Lil, I really fucked up.” When Simon got back to the apartment he broke down in his friends arms. He didn’t know how long he stayed in the embrace, all he knew was that when they parted he went into a daze. Walking around like a zombie.

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  5h_

_heads up i’m going on a social media ‘detox’ for an undetermined amount of time, so don’t be alarmed if you don’t see me for a while!_

_7.2K               19K                  105K_

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  4h_

_good night, i’ll see you soon_

_6.8K              25K                  107K_

The next few weeks were honestly the worst weeks of his life. With paparazzi photos coming out of him crying through the streets only hours after he announced his leave from social media. Everyone went crazy and honestly, he couldn’t have cared less.

Not only that but the fact Jeremy was avidly avoiding him, a task that was extremely hard considering they had to see each other every day. But he was doing a good job. He had no clue what do. He simply threw himself into pilot mode. Taking every day, every show, every word a step at a time.

“Hey dude, are you okay?” Robbie had cornered him in the dressing rooms after they had finished a show. “I’m fine.” Simon shook his head and began to walk away but Robbie moved in front of the doorway. Blocking him from leaving. “You don’t seem fine.”

“Robbie just drop it please.” Robbie didn’t drop it, despite Simons pleading. “You realise you can talk to me, whatever you’re going through I’ve probably gone through it too.” Simon laughed, hard, for the first time in forever. “Yeah sure.”

“I’m only seven years older than you, I was in school not too long ago.” Simon once again laughed, Robbie looked extremely confused. “You have no idea.” Robbie punched him lightly on the arm. “Hit me! Come on it’ll make you feel better.” Simon decided to fuck it and spill his guts.

“Well basically I’m gay, surprise! You probably knew. Well anyway my management team told me to keep quiet about it because it’ll ruin my image or something. So I have, but then I got a huge ass crush on Jeremy and that’s super fun. I was just going to get over it but then we kissed. I know, I know we kiss literally everyday. But this was at Gwen’s party, so we weren’t getting paid for it. But I knew that nothing could ever happen from it as my management team would freak out. So, I told him it meant nothing even though it meant everything. So long story short he’s ignoring me now.”

“Wow, that was a lot of information to take in.” The two of them laughed, finally on the same page. “Well first off, I had no clue. But thanks for telling me. Secondly, fuck your management team. They sound like they suck. Thirdly, just talk to him. Explain everything and it should work out okay.” Without warning Simon basically jumped into his arms for a hug.

“Thank you.” The word came out muffled as he was tucked in his chest. He had begun to look up to Robbie as a big brother of sorts. His support meant a lot. “Do you think he’ll still be here?” Robbie shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

Simon had never run that fast, out the door and onto the street. He ran to were Jeremy always parked his car. He didn’t even notice the dark sky and rain. When arrived at Jeremy’s car he could see a faint outline him sitting in it on his phone, rain droplets obscuring his view. He took a quick breath before opening the passenger door.

 

_I am not the only traveller, who has not repaid his debt I've been searching for a trail to follow again, take me back to the night we met_

 

“Simon? Uh, what are you doing in my car?” Simon could feel his palms getting sweaty. “You’ve been ignoring me.” Jeremy turned away and stared straight ahead. “Well it means nothing right.” That hurt, really hurt. “Uh, about that.” Jeremy snapped his head towards Simon.

“Simon what is there to talk about? You said it meant nothing, I think that says everything. So if that’s it could you get out of my car?” Simon turned towards the windshield, watching the rain fall. It calmed him.

 

_And then I can tell myself, what the hell I'm supposed to do And then I can tell myself, not to ride along with you_

 

“I like you, a lot. I was lying when I said it didn’t mean anything. I was lying to protect you. If we were together, kind of jumping the gun there but anyway. If we were together we wouldn’t be able to be together, together. My management team and my parents said it would ruin my image.” Jeremy stared at him softly. “Fuck your management team.”

 

_I had all and then most of you Some and now none of you Take me back to the night we met_

 

They leaned in and met in the middle. It felt natural. Simon felt he was home. “You still hurt me, I can’t just let that go.” Simon nodded. “I want to be with you, I don’t think I’ve wanted anything more.” They leaned in once again, neither wanting to break away.

 

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do Haunted by the ghost of you Oh, take me back to the night we met_

 

“This isn’t going to be easy, but I want to make it work if you do too.” Simon watched as Jeremy slowly intertwined their hands over the console. “We’re going to work it out, together.” The two stared at each other and smiled, taking in the moment. Words could not explain how happy they were.

 

_When the night was full of terror, and your eyes were filled with tears When you had not touched me yet Oh, take me back to the night we met_

Over the next few months Simon was sure that telling Jeremy the truth was the best decision of his life. Every since that day they had once again become attached at the hip. Their castmates caught on to the two of them pretty quickly meaning they didn’t have to hide at the theatre.

That didn’t mean they didn’t have to hide in the outside world. Most days they were confided to the four walls of Jeremy’s apartment. But it didn’t bother the two as much as it should have. They had each other and that was enough for the both of them.

“I wish we could do this outside.” Simon was lying on Jeremys bed with his head in his lap. The sun shone through the window on the two while Jeremy played with his head. “You know it doesn’t bother me right. We’ll be able to someday don’t worry.”

Jeremy leaned down and pecked his lips. “At least we can be together on stage. I mean every word you know.” ‘I love you Hanschen’ flashed through his mind. His heart began to race. “Even.” He trailed off not wanting to get ahead of himself.

“Yes, that bit too. I love you.” Simon sprung out of his lap and basically attacked him. Pushing him down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him. He peppered his face with kisses. “I love you too, more than you know.” Jeremy laughed and began to tickle Simon. “You’re chessy you know that!” He jumped out of his embrace and began to ran around the apartment, Jeremy chasing him. “I’m a cheese master and you love me for it!”

 

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  3h_

_i know i’m cheesy but at least i don’t like pineapple on my pizza_

_7.9K               22K                  98K_

**_travers_ ** _@jeremytrav  .  3h_

_@si_saunders that feels like a direct attack_

_756               8K                  22K_

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  2h_

_@jeremytrav ;) ;) ;) ;)_

_5.2K               18K                  91K_

“Thank you for coming in today!” Simon sat in a small studio, interviewer sitting in front of him. He smiled politely. It was his one day off and he didn’t really feel like doing press all day. “Your new movie Forever comes out on the 5th of January. Can you tell me about your character?”

“Ah, so I play Levi Miller. He’s a hot head, doesn’t really like being told what to do. But he meets this girl, Willow, played by the lovely Annabelle Bowman and his whole world changes.” He watched as the interviewer pretended to be interested.

“What makes this movie different from others?” He thought for a second before answering. “It’s real, it doesn’t sugar coat things. It shows the nitty gritty parts of life and relationships. The truth is they’re not easy, never are.” He could see the interviewers face light up, he had been caught in a trap. An easy Segway into a question he didn’t want to answer.

“There’s been rumours circulating about you being connected to multiple girls, Annabelle included. Is this how you know relationships aren’t easy.” He tried to laugh but it came out as a scoff. He wasn’t sure weather to speak the truth or let it be. “I am in a relationship, not with Annabelle or any of the other girls I am supposedly dating.”

“Care to elaborate.” He shook his head. “Not particularly.” She pursed her lips before continuing. “You are currently starring in Spring Awakening as Hanschen, how has that experience been?” He genuinely smiled. “I love it, it’s so fulfilling. It makes me sad I took this long to get there but I am so happy I made the transition.”

“Similarities between yourself and the characters you play?” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I don’t really share anything with Levi other than the fact we both tend to bottle things up. I see a lot of myself in Hanschen though, more than you would think.” He zoned out as she finished the interview. Excited it was over and he could go see Jeremy.

 

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  3h_

_meet jeremy, he loves dogs, is an amazing singer, gives the best hugs, loves chocolate croissants and is one of my favourite people in the entire world_

_6.5K               20K                  112K_

 

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  3h_

_ps he’s also the best boyfriend ever_

_18K               41K                  132K_

 

**_simon_ ** _@si_saunders  .  30min_

_did i just do a kim k and break the internet?_

_13K               25K                  118K_

 

Later that day for the first time (of many) he and Jeremy strolled through Central Park, hands intertwined. They were together, and the world knew. Simon had never felt better


End file.
